


3 NSFW Kylux Pics

by badbastion



Series: My Star Wars art [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Clothed Sex, Colored, Frottage, Glove Kink, Kissing, M/M, NSFW Art, Top Armitage Hux, Uniform Kink, but here they are, clothed/unclothed, i posted the sketch versions of two of these already, plus a b&w picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: Two colored and one b&w Adult-rated Kylux pictures : )





	3 NSFW Kylux Pics

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/badbastion/51376887/292349/292349_original.jpg)   
_Ugh, you're getting me all sweaty._

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/badbastion/51376887/292610/292610_original.jpg)   
_Your ass turns so pink, doesn't it? You filthy thing._

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/badbastion/51376887/295356/295356_original.jpg)  
_I didn't miss you, not at all._

**Author's Note:**

> If you should want to see the full-sized version of any of these, you should be able to click on the picture and it'll take you to it.
> 
> If anyone wants the sketch/lineart for any of my pictures to color, let me know! I love doing collabs with people. Also, if you have lineart or a sketch that you think I'd like to color, send it my way! : )
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, be it kudos, comments, bookmarks, or whatever else. Thanks for looking at my art!


End file.
